William George Bailey Jones
William George Bailey "Tuck" Jones is the son of Tucker Jones and Miranda Bailey. History Birth in labor.]] William George Bailey Jones was delivered by Dr. Addison Shepherd during a bomb scare at Seattle Grace while Dr. Derek Shepherd was operating on Tucker, who crashed his car on the way to the hospital for the birth. George O'Malley helped coach Bailey through her labor, and she thanked him by naming her son William George Bailey Jones (although he is nicknamed "Tuck" for his father). ("As We Know It") Infancy When Tuck was still very young, his mother brought him into the hospital with her. She took him into an OR gallery, where they observed part of Jake Burton's surgery. She took him out of the gallery when Jake coded. ("Yesterday") Once her maternity leave ended, she had to bring Tuck into the hospital with her because the nursery was full and Tucker was out of town. When she got paged into surgery, she had Cristina babysit him. ("Band-Aid Covers the Bullet Hole") Tucker took a year off work so that he could take care of Tuck at home. Miranda always felt bad about not having enough time to spend with him so she started to call them from the hospital, once making a late-night call to sing "God Bless the Child" to him. ("Staring at the Sun") Once, he flooded his house after sticking a toy down the toilet. Accident One day, Tuck went to his mother's office in search of her and a bookshelf fell on him. Tuck was rushed to the ER so they could assess his injuries. They ran a full trauma panel and took him for a CT. The CT revealed that his stomach was in his chest and his colon was ruptured. They took him into surgery. When Bailey came into the OR while they were operating, Erica stopped and refused to continue until Bailey left. In order to get her to leave, Cristina agreed to hold Tuck's hand. The surgery was successful, but there was still fluid in his chest, so they didn't know how soon he'd be able to breathe on his own. Desperate to help her son, Bailey invited a faith healer, Elizabeth Archer, to do a healing ritual on Tuck. Afterward, he started breathing on his own and was able to be extubated. ("Lay Your Hands on Me") Conflict at Day Care When he was fourteen months old, he punched someone in his day care named Harrison over a graham cracker. Bailey had to bribe the director to keep Tuck there with medical perks for some of the staff and supplying fruit slices. Tucker told her it had happened numerous times before. ("Losing My Mind") Visiting His Grandparents After the hospital shooting, Tuck went with his mother to see his grandparents for a month. ("With You I'm Born Again") Disappearance From Day Care While his mom was treating Holly Wheeler, a kidnapping victim, she came to collect Tuck from the hospital daycare to find he was not there. She had been deeply disturbed by the circumstances under which Holly had been abducted from the street by her kidnapper and she jumped to the conclusion that the same had happened to Tuck. It turned out that he had been taken to see a nurse as he had a nose bleed and was reunited with Miranda just after she insisted that another teacher call a 'Code Pink'. ("The Girl with No Name") Mother's Wedding Tuck attended his mother's wedding to Ben Warren. ("Things We Said Today") Halloween Tuck told Ben he wanted to be a mad scientist for Halloween, so Ben spent a lot of time helping him create the perfect costume and the two of them decorated the house to look like his lab. ("Thriller") Amusement Park Visit His mother and Ben took him to an amusement park. He was an inch too short to ride one of the rides, so he tried to scam the ticket taker. He wanted to stuff his shoes with his socks to make himself look taller. He threw a fit when his mom wouldn't let him. ("You're Gonna Need Someone on Your Side") School Fight Tuck was sent home from school after punching a kid in his class. Bailey let him sit in her office, not wanting to bring the hammer down on him after spending all day doing so with her employees. Ben convinced her to tap him in and he used a "scare straight" attempt, showing Tuck Andrew's scans and lying to say that Andrew was blind in one eye and Alex was in jail for punching him. It was effective and Tuck handed his phone over to his mother for two weeks and promised to apologize to the kid and never do it again. ("I Ain't No Miracle Worker") Maggie's Science Camp During a teacher work day, Tuck and his friend, Rocco, didn't have school, so they came to the hospital. Ben was supposed to sign Tuck up for Science Camp, but he forgot, so Maggie offered to do a science camp with the kids instead. They enjoyed the science she showed them and asked how she did it. ("Personal Jesus") The Talk After treating Eric Sterling, Ben and Bailey knew it was time to give Tuck The Talk. They taught him how, as a black person, to deal with interactions with the police, telling him to be polite and respectful, even when others aren't. They told him his only job was to make it home safe at the end of the day, so he could become everything he wanted to be. ("Personal Jesus") History Presentation Tuck had a history presentation to give at school, so he got dressed up. He was embarrassed by his mother taking a picture of him on the drive to school because his tie wasn't straight. He later told his mother the presentation went well and he got a standing ovation from all the teachers. ("(Don't Fear) the Reaper") Fire Alarm Tuck pulled the fire alarm at his school to get Ben there as quickly as possible with no questions. He needed Ben's help because his friend Ava Linsley was in labor. Tuck then helped Ben and Vic deliver Ava's baby. To keep Tuck from getting in trouble, Ben told him to turn his sweatshirt inside out and cleaned his hands with a wipe so no one would know he had pulled the alarm. ("Invisible to Me") Dia De Los Muertos On Dia De Los Muertos, Tuck decorated a sugar skull and told his mom about the day. ("Flowers Grow Out of My Grave") Learning Consent After learning that Tuck was "talking to" a girl, Ben and Bailey decided they needed to talk to him about dating and consent and condoms. Ben offered to do it as his father had done for him. He took Tuck for burgers and explained to him that consent is necessary and if at any point, anyone he's with isn't having fun, everything stops. ("Silent All These Years") Station Visit Tuck visited Ben at the station and had a meal with him and the rest of the team. When Tuck left abruptly, Ben tried to stop him, but Tuck called him out on not having much time for them lately because of his Medic One training. At the end of the day, while driving Tuck home, he told him the story of what happened with Elliot and his daughter. Tuck agreed that it really sucked. Inspired by Elliot, however, Ben decided to spend the night outside with Tuck looking at the stars. ("The Dark Night") Relationships Familial His parents tried to conceive for ten years unsuccessfully when his mother was surprised to find she was pregnant. His parents then divorced when he was three. By a few years later, his parents had both remarried. He gets along really well with his stepfather Ben Warren and even calls him dad. Friendships He is friends with Ava Linsley and they are in debate club together. ("Invisible to Me") Notes and Trivia *George had a very close relationship to Tuck, as a result of him supporting Miranda during labor. He offered himself to take care of Tuck or entertain him whenever Tucker and Miranda were about to have a fight in the hospital. *Tuck dressed as a mad doctor for Halloween. *He plays the French horn. He was terrible at it at first, but Bailey didn't allow him to quit, and now he's first chair.Sledgehammer, 12x01 *He's in the school debate club.Invisible to Me, 1x02 (S19) Gallery Episodic 2x17WilliamGeorgeBaileyJones.png|As We Know It 2x18WilliamGeorgeBaileyJones.png|Yesterday 2x19WilliamGeorgeBaileyJones.png|What Have I Done to Deserve This? 2x20WilliamGeorgeBaileyJones.png|Band-Aid Covers the Bullet Hole 409Tuck.png|Crash Into Me, Part 1 4x11WilliamGeorgeBaileyJones.png|Lay Your Hands on Me 4x12WilliamGeorgeBaileyJones.png|Where the Wild Things Are 414Tuck.png|The Becoming 4x15WilliamGeorgeBaileyJones.png|Losing My Mind 4x17WilliamGeorgeBaileyJones.png|Freedom, Part 2 5x14WilliamGeorgeBaileyJones.png|Beat Your Heart Out 6x19WilliamGeorgeBaileyJones.png|Sympathy for the Parents 701Tuck.png|With You I'm Born Again 820Tuck.png|The Girl with No Name 9x10WilliamGeorgeBaileyJones.png|Things We Said Today 10x07WilliamGeorgeBaileyJones.png|Thriller 13x03WilliamGeorgeBaileyJones.png|I Ain't No Miracle Worker 14x10WilliamGeorgeBaileyJones.png|Personal Jesus 14x11WilliamGeorgeBaileyJones.png|(Don't Fear) the Reaper S191x02WilliamGeorgeBaileyJones.png|Invisible to Me 15x06WilliamGeorgeBaileyJones.png|Flowers Grow Out of My Grave 15x19WilliamGeorgeBaileyJones.png|Silent All These Years S192x13WilliamGeorgeBaileyJones.png|The Dark Night Episode Stills S192x13-9.jpg S192x13-12.jpg S192x13-13.jpg S192x13-15.jpg S192x13-16.jpg S192x13-17.jpg Appearances de:William George Bailey Jones es:William George Bailey Jones fr:William George Bailey Jones Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S2 Characters Category:GA S4 Characters Category:GA S5 Characters Category:GA S6 Characters Category:GA S7 Characters Category:GA S8 Characters Category:GA S9 Characters Category:GA S10 Characters Category:GA S13 Characters Category:GA S14 Characters Category:GA S15 Characters Category:Patients Category:Patients (Cardio) Category:Patients (ER) Category:Patients (Neuro) Category:Patients (Ortho) Category:Patients (Peds) Category:Patients (Trauma) Category:S19 Characters Category:S19 S1 Characters